


Hiptale

by Glitchy_Paint



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:34:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24918430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glitchy_Paint/pseuds/Glitchy_Paint
Relationships: Asgore Dreemurr/Toriel, Grillby/Papyrus (Undertale)
Kudos: 4





	Hiptale

Everyone was gone. Everyone except one Papyrus and a human. The Underground was filled with dust from the now dead monsters. Another genocide route was almost finished. All the human had to do was dust the Papyrus. The two stood facing each other in the Last Corridor. "You killed my brother and my friends. And for what? To be seen as strong?" Papyrus asked the human. The human nodded then ran at the Papyrus with many attacks. After a few minutes, the human had killed the Papyrus with a smile on their face.

***

Papyrus woke up crying, he thought that everyone was still dust. The crying woke his brother up and Sans ran into the room. "PAPYRUS! WHAT HAPPENED?!" Sans shouted. Papyrus looked up from the bed and saw Sans standing in the doorway

"S-Sans?" Papyrus stuttered.

"I'm here brother." Sans sighed as he walked over to his brother and gave him a hug. "Now come downstairs. I'll make breakfast." Sans then left the room, went downstairs and started to make breakfast while Papyrus was still trying to calm himself down.

***

Papyrus finally went to get his breakfast but he couldn't see his brother anywhere. Sans was already at his station, waiting for his brother. Papyrus however, didn't know that his brother had already left and started to worry. He couldn't take it. He got so worried that everyone was dust, even Grillby and he started to think that he had just imagined Sans being there.

_"Better safe than sorry"_ Papyrus thought to himself as he teleported to check the nearby bar.

"Hello Papyrus. The usual?" A flame monster asked. The skeleton nodded then rested his arms and chin on the counter. The flame monster walked into a back room and within seconds, was back with a bottle of golden syrup. He passed the bottle to Papyrus and looked at him for a second. 

"Is something wrong Papyrus?" Grillby sounded worried about his friend. Papyrus stayed silent and drank some of the syrup. The flame monster continued, "You've been crying, haven't you, Papyrus?" Papyrus was still silent and hid his face. "Come on Papyrus. Tell me. Please." Grillby put his hand on the skeleton's shoulder. Tears started to form in Papyrus' eyesockets.

"I-I was so w-w-worried. I th-thought everyone was gone a-and-" Grillby interrupted Papyrus while he was talking and rubbed the skeleton's cheekbone.

"Papyrus. Everyone is here. No one is dust. Is this because of another nightmare?" Grillby said. Papyrus nodded and wiped one of his tears away. The bar was empty since everyone was doing their jobs so Papyrus and Grillby were alone and after about an hour, Papyrus had had one bottle too many, making him drunk. Grillby had gotten used to this now and knew that it wasn't going to end well if Sans found out where his brother had been all day.

_"Oh no. What am I going to do? Sans will be mad at Papyrus if I tell him what he's been doing all day."_ Grillby thought. Papyrus wasn't the best in this state. Everyone knew that but Grillby didn't know what to do. The times he had told Sans, Papyrus would come back the next day even worse than before. Sometimes with scars on him and sometimes just not acting like himself. This always worried the flame monster since they had known each other since they were little. Grillby looked back at Papyrus. The skeleton was fast asleep. He wasn't really surprised. This always happened when Papyrus drank too much golden syrup. He'd get drunk and fall asleep. The flame monster sighed as he started to clean up some syrup that had dripped onto the table.

***

Grillby started to close the bar while Papyrus was still out cold. The bar tender grabbed his coat and nudged Papyrus. "Wake up lazybones. It's time to go." Papyrus opened one of his eyesockets.

"What time is it?" Papyrus yawned. The skeleton checked his phone and jumped up from his seat. "Oh no! Sans is gonna kill me!"

"Calm down Papyrus. It's going to be okay. I promise. Come on. I'll walk you home." Grillby said, trying to comfort the skeleton. Papyrus nodded and walked to the front door with Grillby following behind him. 


End file.
